1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices, software applications and networks that utilize data that is sent or received over data communication or computer networks. The present invention further relates to devices, software applications and networks that control the type and amount of data sent and received on enterprise wireless local area networks. More specifically, the present invention is directed to wireless local area networks in enterprise environments that provide ease of installation and seamless transitions between portions of the wireless local area network.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) are gaining popularity as the method of networking users in the enterprise. The advantages WLANs provide over conventional wired LANs are user mobility, ease of installation, seamless transition between enterprise and telecom provider environments and connectivity in public places (such as airports, libraries and conferences), and other advantages.
There are many areas where existing WLAN solutions have room for improvement, and the next generation WLAN networks in the enterprise environment will need to provide additional features and functionalities. The issues involved with the enterprise wireless LAN architecture include security, access control, mobility, network management, load balancing, and quality of service. These areas are closely related, yet each of them posts unique requirements that the enterprise WLAN architecture addresses.
Existing WLAN solutions are intended for use in limited installations such as a home or small office, but they are still lacking in many areas when deployment in large enterprises is required. As such, there is a need for a method or mechanism in the prior art that can provide an enterprise WLAN architecture that provides for ease of installation and maintenance, seamless mobility of wireless devices in the enterprise and security for the enterprise.